User talk:KhanWiz
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Welcome Users WOW AND HOW? Just google "HTML Colors" and you'll find them. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 13:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Cheeers Perry ( I am going to call you that considering you are a permanent Manager of the Charmed Wiki. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 13:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks Khan :-D --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 13:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Look at your userpage. It is no longer Silver Admin it is Gold Manager. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 13:27, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I noticed! Thanks again :-) Do you know the exact date of when the new wikia will be the official new look?--'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 13:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::: No. All I know is that it will be before Halloween (scary :). --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 13:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe we should do a Halloween themed wiki on Halloween, or the week of Halloween? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 13:34, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah make everything Orange. And have Halloween scense from Charmed. All Halliwell's Eve scrrencaps. WE COULD HAVE PUMPKINS OHH I AM SO EXCITED!!!! --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 13:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Me too :-P I'll see what I can do. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 13:51, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::We can do! You ain't doing this on your own. I will do a draft (mind the colour change on the new style). --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 14:01, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Halloween Theme I'll see what I can do as well. Maybe change the logo too. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 14:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Okay then. It was hard to do what I did and it took time, but I guess it won't take you long ;). I also notcied what you did with the Managers templates (Well Done ;). --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 14:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. Right now, I'm changing the logo. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 14:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, be careful thought, because whatever you do there will happen here. When you change the logog to a Halloween theme, change it back to the normal theme after Halloween is over (2nd of Novemeber (Some users are in different time zones)). --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 14:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Just changed the logo. I like it very much :-) --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 15:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::How do you like the wiki now? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 15:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::You are amazing. Did you use Photoshop? --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 18:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Of course :p So you like it? :-) --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 16:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hell yeah. I have invited users to come and have a look. Did you get photoshop for free? --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 17:01, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No, I bought it. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 17:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) This version of wikia looks totally juvenile. --PiperHollyCharmed 17:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : What do you mean Juvenile? --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 18:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, sounds good. It would be easier if we could through mail instead of talk pages though, no? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 18:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Center? Hey I noticed under " Quote of the month" that it writes < center > (together). So is it put in on purpose or what...? Alexander 18:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :No it is not on purpsrse it was accidental. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 18:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I am a friend of HalliwellManor, I am making some changes to his user page that he has asked me to do. Now, SonOfHalliwell is harassing me just like he was HalliwellManor. He is removing content I add to it. Question - All images we use are copyrighted correct? Why can SonOfHalliwell pick and choose which ones we can and can not use based on his idea of copyright? PiperHollyCharmed 19:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Replica pages are simply not allowed. And I think Samuelsalvator might be right, that you are just HalliwellManor under a different username. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 19:09, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::This is directed to Khan - as you can see SoH is picking fights with me and claiming I am my friend, trying to instigate argument. Replica pages have been going up on this site forever, there are loads of images on here that ARE NOT from the actual Book of Shadows. Dan Haberkorn sells many of the BoS pages we use,he is the creator of the Pages in the Book of Shadows, so why is that the images that belong to him can be used, and not the images replicated based on scans of actual BoS pages? --PiperHollyCharmed 19:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not picking any fights. And please do link us to the loads of replica pages. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 19:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::It is not HalliwellsManor in disguised as part of the block says he cannot do that. SOH is not picking fights. Replica Pages are strictly banned. SOH allowed to remove Replica Pages. Please stop this fighting, and harrasemtn or you will alll be blocked. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 19:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) And also, you said to HalliwellManor that he is blocked for fighting, how is it reasonable that sonofhalliwell who is equally as responsible to not recieve any type of punishment for harassing HalliwellManor - both HalliwellManor & sonofhalliwell were doing the exact same thing. As HalliwellManor said, there is preferential treatment going on. --PiperHollyCharmed 01:53, October 11, 2010 (UTC) New Look The activity feed and other information like that would look better on the left side of the screen. its just doesnt seem right when looking or editing articles to have pictures of the person in the article right smack in the middle of the screen, its looks more professional having the picture to the extreme right of the screen.--PiperHollyCharmed 01:36, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with you on that, but it's impossible for us to change that. This new look is created by the WIkia, and we can only change the colors, fonts, backgrounds, etc. we can't change anything else.--'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 04:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah it is impossible. I will talk to the Wikia Staff imeediatley. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 11:29, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Locking page You locked HalliwellManors page from being edited saying I don't have permission to edit it. I certainly do have permission to edit it, his my friend and was sitting right next to me giving me permission to edit it. There is a total lack of unprofessionalism by some of the users on here abusing the power they are given. If you look at the facts presented and how people are using their power to bend things as they see fit rather than treating everyone as an equal member of this wikia you will see the unprofessionalism. --PiperHollyCharmed 01:50, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : I didn't realised I locked it. I am terribly sorry. I will unlock it immediatley.--Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 11:29, October 11, 2010 (UTC) create new page And where exactly is the create a new page icon?--PiperHollyCharmed 11:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Go onto the home page and it is at the top. --Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 12:31, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Hey I don't want to sound stupid but what does this mean ? :O And how to become one? :) Thanks. Alexander 15:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : The ability to set articles to there previous edit if you dislike there current. You just have to proove yourself. Its Bronze. Admin is Silver and Manager is Gold. I am gold. Yey! You may just make rollback if you poove yourself. --Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 16:11, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Wyatt family Infobox Hey I created infobox for Wyatt family and others :) Is this correct? :D PS: I'mm just beginner ;) :Pardon *I'm :] : It is good. Cahnge it tthough please, to a Halliwell Family. So you would have: Leo, Wyatt, Chris, Melinda and all the other kids. And please do not have the Charmed Ones as they have there own infobox. So NO Wyatt, and YES Halliwell. --Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 16:18, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay thanks. :) So I should move Wyatt to Halliwell correct? And I think this grey is a little depresive :O Do you think this is more likely....---> Alexander 16:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Changed it a little. --Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 16:36, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay :) I'll post it on your talk page tomorrow, now I have to do my homework, my exams are tomorrow for chemistry, german, russian, english & italian :OO Cheers ;) ! Alexander 16:39, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Date sheme Hej, could you e-mail me the sheme with your thoughts on what we could do? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 18:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : Okay. --Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 18:19, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Deviation i was reading the Deflection page, someone added that it is like Deviation using telekinesis as an example. Same thing HalliwellManor said - when Prue sends an energy ball away how do we know that just isnt her using her power to move it like she does regular objects? I mean in most cases she either raises her hand or squints her eyes to insure protection from the attack. In fact, with all beings who allegedly have deviation, how do we know its not just them using their other powers to either telepathically move the object away or deflect it? --PiperHollyCharmed 20:14, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : Deviation isn't a power on it's own, it's an abilty that branches off a power. So technically, she's just using telekinesis as she usually would, just making something deviate away from her.Samuelsalvator 20:25, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Background Skin Is there a way we can changed the background on our user pages like how we can on youtube and twitter? Like using an image of our choice to be our background rather than just the regular solid color one?--PiperHollyCharmed 23:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :No you can't. The background can't be changed for individual pages. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 04:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :: You have to follow the date scheme I made. It will be advertised for commenting soon. --Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 06:59, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Charmed Wiki Picture Nice display picture! :P You made it? ChЯisHдlliwell 15:34, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :NO! SonOfHalliwell did. It is great, isn't it? I kind of laid down some ideas and SOH did it. --Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 16:26, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :It's really nice! ChЯisHдlliwell 07:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Immunity Power Hi I am trying to write my own Charmed series but keep encountering road blocks, the road block is the power Immunity it makes no sense, in Lost & Bound Ludlow can resist pipers freeze but not her Molecular Combustion why is that, 2nd the Triad are also supposed to have this power but when Candor runs after Phoebe, Piper is able to freeze Asmodeus and Baliel as Baliel is throwing a fireball but the power they show is Adjusting, needless to say that Paige orbs Asmodeus into the line of fire vanquishing Asmodeus. please help Phenomenal99 00:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hello. Sorry I could not get to you sooner i have been a tad busy. In Lost and Bound; Ludlow is still immuned to Piper's MOlecular Combustion. He did not explode did he? He was just blown back and he reformed. The reason Piper was able to freeze The Triad was because her power progressed so far she was able to AND Phoebe distracted one of them and slpit them from unity so that Piper would be able to freeze the both of them. Hope this helps and clears some blocks. --Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 08:07, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Charmed Comics Sorry if I bother you, but could it be created for the characters of comic books, other articles, such as:Piper Halliwell (Comics) because the location would be easier, and would be better. Am I warning to see if you like the idea. Thanks! Matths 00:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : I had already proposed this on the Charmed Comics talk page and even made a draft page (User:ChrisHalliwell/Piper Halliwell (Comics)) but User:SonOfHalliwell opposed it. We should give it a nice long thought before coming to a final decision. ChЯisHдlliwell 07:41, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :: I have thought about this for about 2 weeks. I (myself) have come to a conclusion. It is a bad idea. Due to the Space on the Wikia has gone minimal; but you could always make a section on thbe Piper's article, about her in the Comics. --Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 08:07, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm sorry but I don't understand what you mean by "...the space on the Wikia has gone minimal...". Could you please elaborate? ChЯisHдlliwell 08:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Because of the recent change the Wikia Staff have had to send every wikia to a smaller space; it will become a larger space in about a week. That is why I suggest only making pages that are crtical. --Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 08:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I just find it a bad idea to create two articles for one character. Their history is still the same. And if these comics were a real episodes on tv, we would continue in their original articles, right? We can always make a section called "Comics" and write everything of the comics there. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 11:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC) WTC? What happened to the wiki?!?! : It has changed to a Haloween Theme. The Wikia Staff gave us the new format and we built on it. If you don't like it please say nicely. --Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 08:07, October 13, 2010 (UTC)